User blog:Turin Grommash Berman/Emperor Palpatine VS High Marshal Helbrecht
Edge In Close Range: Sword of the High Marshals WHY: Power swords are meant to cleave flesh as well as armor and cause bleeding whereas Lightsabers only cauterize the wound whether it be a thrust or a chop. (We are allowing the Sword to block a lightsaber and not have a lightsaber cut through it) Edge In Medium Range: Boltgun WHY: Boltguns fire a solid slug which, if inaccurate can cause massive shredding inside a body, whereas a blaster rifle fire a laser which, if not accurate, won't kill immediately but rather hurt a bit. Edge In Long Range: Astartes-pattern Sniper Rifle WHY: Similar reasoning as the Medium Range Weapons Edge In Explosive Weapons: Thermal Detonators WHY: While both explosives can cause shredding, Thermal Detonators also have a massive heat wave that roasts and boils everything within the kill zone. Edge In Special Weapons: Combi-Melta WHY: As a combi-weapon is a two-for-one weapon that is fired one weapon at a time (not to mention Meltas are for armor-busting), it has more tactical flexibility in a 5 on 5 fight to the finish while a Lightsaber Pike is just a lightsaber on a pole at the end of the day. Edge In Armor: Power Armor WHY: While the Stormtrooper Armor is effective against lasers, Power Armor is effective against both projectiles and lasers. Vital Statistics of Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious Height: 5' 8" Weight: 165 lbs Universe: STAR WARS Vital Statistics of High Marshal Helbrecht Height: 7' 0" Weight: 450 lbs Universe: Warhammer 40,000 (http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Helbrecht) DOMINANCE: Helbrecht is an up-close-and-personal fighter and can dominate that space whereas Palpatine will do more scurrying about to dodge blows than deliver blows. TRAINING: While Palptine and Helbrecht both have a great deal of fighting under their belts, Helbrecht is far older than Palpatine thus giving him an advantage. PSYCHOLOGICAL HEALTH: Palpatine is an evil incarnate in his universe and hates anyone who opposes him, even if they are within his Empire, while Helbrecht is able to work with other elements of the Imperium of Man minus psykers which gave him the edge in this X-Factor. INITIATIVE: While Helbrecht is a good tactician and strategist, his speed and agility are second to Palpatine who can boost it with the Dark Side of the Force. EMPEROR PALPATINE: The Dark Lord of the Sith who manipulated both sides of the Clone Wars for the destruction of the Jedi Order and the rise of the Sith-runned Galactic Empire. HIGH MARSHAL HELBRECHT: The Chapter Master of the psyker-hating Black Templar Space Marine Chapter from the Imperium of Man who leads Crusades to purge xenos and heretics. Now these two fighter will turn their weapons on each other. It's Palpatine and five of his Royal Guardsmen versus Helbrecht and five of his Black Templar Space Marines. Upper-case O = Leader Lower-case o = Squad Member VOTE FOR THE DEADLIEST CHARACTER! (Voting closes on Wednesday October 3, 2012) Category:Blog posts Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Battles